Control
by Laet-lyre
Summary: Decir que se sentía traicionado era poco. Para alguien tan obsesionado con el control, notar cómo su cuerpo se le rebelaba era una auténtica pesadilla. "Tienes que alejarte, Kai. Antes de que sea tarde." Por supuesto, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando lo tenía revoloteando a su alrededor casi a diario.


Control

Fulminó el espejo con la mirada, encorvado sobre el lavabo, al que se asía con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

Decir que se sentía traicionado era poco. Para alguien tan obsesionado con el control, notar cómo su cuerpo se le rebelaba era una auténtica pesadilla. Sabía lo que era, claro. _Puñeteras hormonas,_ se dijo, irguiéndose con un suspiro quejumbroso. Se frotó los ojos con el talón de las manos. Era embarazoso hasta el punto de herir su ego.

No era que nunca lo hubiese pensado. El problema era que sus fantasías siempre habían sido algo más abstracto que invocaba y desterraba de su mente a voluntad. Ahora aquellas ideas lo asaltaban cuando menos se lo esperaba, motivadas por el hecho de que _podría_. Bastaría con bajar un poco más las manos mientras se besaban. Colarlas entre las capas de ropa. Pero aquello implicaba llevar las cosas más lejos. Aquello… se suponía que no era nada. Sólo desahogar su necesidad de contacto.

_Tienes que alejarte, Kai. Antes de que sea tarde._

Por supuesto, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando lo tenía revoloteando a su alrededor casi a diario.

Había empezado por un impulso. Era la noche antes del inicio de un nuevo campeonato, y la borla de pelo rosa de los Tigres Blancos decidió que era buena idea lanzar comentarios pasivo-agresivos a los integrantes del equipo ruso. Kai hizo lo que pudo por ignorarla, pero la cuarta vez que oyó "dominación mundial" soltó un bufido y salió a tomar el aire. En otro momento no se le hubiese ocurrido dejar sin supervisión a sus no-del-todo-estables compañeros, pero entre la presión de la competición y el empeño de la gata rosada por hurgar en viejas rencillas lo único que le preocupaba era que Yuri y Bryan supiesen cómo deshacerse de un cuerpo. Por alguna razón Rei decidió salir tras él para calmar los ánimos, pero Kai sólo pudo pensar en cómo aquella niñata se pegaba a Rei como una lapa cada vez que tenía ocasión, la cara que pondría si alguien le echase el guante, y se encontró besándolo.

Y de repente toda la ansiedad que le tensaba los músculos y le oprimía el pecho pareció evaporarse.

Así, sin más.

Todo lo que existía era piel suave contra su boca, cabello espeso y sedoso entre sus dedos y el aliento que se mezclaba con el suyo.

No hablaron. Kai se fue al cuarto que le habían asignado y procuró olvidarlo todo. Al menos hasta el siguiente encuentro. Y el siguiente. Hasta que empezaron a buscarse y se convirtió en una especia de ritual.

Eso era todo. Una válvula de escape. O al menos esa era la idea. Porque el caso era que habían pasado semanas desde el final de la competición y él estaba allí desperdiciando su tiempo con Kinomiya y los demás en lugar de volver a Rusia con su equipo sólo para arañar unos días más con Rei antes de que sus _amiguitos_ lo arrastrasen de vuelta a China.

La pantalla de su teléfono se iluminó con una notificación de Line. Miró el aparato, que reposaba sobre la encimera, con profundo hastío. Hasta que vio el remitente.

Rei (9:47)

_Vamos al parque junto al paseo marítimo._

_¿Te vienes?_

Kai lo meditó un momento, tratando de resistirse, aunque sabía de antemano que acabaría cediendo. Se odiaba un poco por ello.

Otro chat tintineó para hacerle la misma oferta, sólo que con una ortografía atroz y un exagerado número de exclamaciones y emoticonos. Resopló.

_Depende._

_¿Puedo tirar a Kinomiya al mar?_

Rei (9:48)

_Vale, pero no puedes atarle una piedra al cuello._

_Ni a ninguna otra parte._

_¿Por qué es esta vez?_

Kai se encontró sonriendo y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitarlo.

_Terrorismo visual._

_(imagen)_

Le adjuntó una captura del Line de Takao, que por su salud mental silenció a perpetuidad.

Rei (9:50)

_Se nota que no estás en el chat del grupo. Ahí dentro he visto cosas que no creerías..._

Se le escapó una sonrisa a su pesar. No respondió hasta un cuarto de hora más tarde, cuando le envió un _Llego en diez minutos_ mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de su piso. Bajó las escaleras prácticamente al trote con una sensación de ligereza en el pecho que no debería estar ahí pero que se le hacía menos ajena cada día.

Si empezaba a suspirar con las canciones de la radio le pediría a Yuri que le pegase un tiro.

Llegó a la zona del parque que tenía varios bey-estadios habilitados. Había un corrillo de curiosos, entre los que localizó varias caras conocidas, siguiendo de cerca una batalla entre Max y Lee. Kai se acercó, rodeando al grupo por la parte más alejada de Kinomiya, quien jaleaba al rubio con entusiasmo, hasta llegar a Rei. Se quedó a unos pasos de él, obligándose a enfocarse en el juego, pero supo que había sido visto por el cambio en la postura de Rei, más ladeada hacia él, y la cara de haber chupado un limón de Mao.

—Vaya, ¿hoy no tenías que invadir Polonia o algo así?

_Ja. Esa es buena._

El juego acabó con la victoria de Max. En cuanto Mao se alejó dos pasos para ir con su hermano Rei se le acercó.

—Me alegra que hayas venido.

—Ya, bueno, tenía un rato libre después de planear el asalto a Varsovia.

Rei soltó una carcajada tensa.

—Lo siento, es que…

—No te disculpes. No es tu culpa que el chicle de fresa tenga tanto rencor acumulado.

Rei parpadeó, confuso.

—Chicle de…

—Es rosa, empalagosa, y últimamente no se te despega —comentó con una media sonrisa.

—K-Kai —pareció atragantarse con su propia lengua. Miró un segundo hacia sus amigos y lo tomó del brazo. Kai enarcó una ceja pero se dejó guiar hasta el paseo junto al mar que había al otro lado de la arboleda.—Kai, te prometo que no hay nada entre Mao y yo —declaró Rei, rojo hasta las orejas.—Nunca te engañaría.

Kai abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido.

¿Engañarle?

Para eso tendrían que tener… algo.

—Suenas como si yo fuese tu novio.

—Bueno, sé que no lo hemos hablado pero… —Rei dio un paso hacia atrás y lo miró sin comprender. O, más bien, como si no quisiera entenderlo.—Kai, yo no me liaría con alguien por quien no siento nada. Tú… ¿Yo no te gusto?

Supo que algo había cambiado sin que se hubiese dado cuenta —o tal vez de un modo tan paulatino que no lo había percibido— cuando su proceso mental pegó un frenazo en seco en el momento en que intentó decir que no. Algo dentro de él se sublevó contra aquella idea. Esa parte que buscaba su calor. Que le hacía sonreír cuando recibía un mensaje suyo. Porque era listo y encantador, y una de las pocas personas que pillaba su humor negro en lugar de tomarlo por un perfecto sociópata.

—¿Kai?

—Yo… —carraspeó. Tenía aquellos ojos dorados clavados debajo de la piel, estremeciéndolo con una simple mirada. Se le secó la boca. _Oh._—Esto no…

Rei soltó un suspiro que sabía a decepción y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mejor me voy —dijo, casi para sí mismo.

Era como debía ser. Sólo tenía que dejarlo ir y todas aquellas sensaciones extrañas se esfumarían con él. No tendría que preocuparse por querer recorrer su cuello con los labios, tatuarse el mapa de su piel en su memoria táctil.

Y sin embargo alargó la mano y le agarró el brazo. Una oleada de pánico lo recorrió de arriba abajo al verse delatado por su cuerpo. Aunque duró sólo hasta que una mano acarició la suya y su cerebro se convirtió en algodón de azúcar. Lo cual era terrorífico en sí mismo, pero en un buen sentido. Si es que eso tenía alguna lógica.

—Kai… —esperó a que lo mirase para continuar.—Me gustas. Me gustas de verdad —la voz le temblaba ligeramente. Seguramente estaba tan asustado como él, y aun así tenía el valor de abrirse en canal.—Y creo… creo que yo te importo más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir.

Aquellos ojos dorados iban a ser su perdición. O ya lo eran. No lo tenía del todo claro.

—¿Quieres… intentarlo?

Kai apretó los labios y desvió la mirada.

—¿No te da miedo?—musitó.

—¿Eh?

—Perder tu independencia. Que sea otra persona la que marque el rumbo de tu vida —lo miró de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.—¿No te asusta?

—Eso no es del todo así —le sonrió.—No se trata de darle tu vida a otra persona o de… de no poder vivir sin ella. Puedo vivir sin ti —se encogió de hombros—, pero es mejor cuando estoy contigo.

Kai ladeó la cabeza. No sabía cuándo le había rodeado la cintura con el brazo, pero lo atrajo más hacia sí, hasta que pudo notar su calidez a través de la ropa, sólo porque parecía lo correcto. El sonrojo de Rei se hizo más notorio y eso le produjo un cosquilleo agradable. Las manos de Rei subieron por su pecho tentativamente hasta encontrar su lugar a ambos lados de su cuello.

—¿Kai?

A lo mejor se había equivocado desde el principio. A lo mejor no se moría por dejarse llevar.

—Sí. Sí quiero.

Al menos por una vez.

Al menos por él.

* * *

**Mao es mi cabeza de turco habitual en estas historias lol ¡no la odio, lo juro!, es sólo que su personaje es un antagonista muy conveniente. Siento que el Kai de este fic se aleja un poco de cómo lo escribo habitualmente y se vuelve un poco más fiel al canon. No tengo claro si es mejor o peor, o sólo diferente.**


End file.
